The Piano Melody
by JojoTea
Summary: Soul plays the piano the only way he can; the way he feels. What does Kid feel when he over hears the dark melody of Soul's creation? I made this story very quickly. This is a yaoi so yeah, enjoy. I made this u before I start my first chapter story


**WARNING: YAOI WITH KISSING,LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSING.**

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER NOR THE CHARACTERS**

**I made this up at 7 so I don't know how good it it-like its 9 right now so enjoy my 2 hour story. I made this up so I could make my first chapter story later so this should keep people at bay for awhile. Anywhore, enjoy**

Soul's fingers danced with fluent grace of ballet on the white keys of the piano making it sing lovely music for the crowd of no one. The dark and mysterious notes sang to Soul's ears in the echoing room proudly. The room used to be filled with the booming voices of people and the sound of their shoes clicking as they danced to the smooth music of corresponding saxophones and trumpets of smooth jazz twirling with the string instruments. The girls giving giggles as the boys spun them and dipped them down giving them smiles of charm. But everyone had left now, going on with their night in their own way now; Soul was doing the same.

It had been so long since his lonely fingers had played the piano that longed to touch the keys. He never wanted to play in front of a crowd; he felt that the music needed to be heard in solitary. He had to feel the music by himself sometimes to _really_ play the melody right. The last notes of the song were played as Soul started to slow down and stop his soft hands from moving. The music stopped as his palms rested on the group of keys as he gave relaxed eyes and a sweet sigh.

"You play beautify."

Soul's eyes popped open and his sharp mouth gave a deep gasp. His back straightened up and turned around to see the voice. Kid stood in the door with a recline smile and his back on the door way. He still wore the attire he had at the party; a white button down shirt with a slick pitch black tie and matching pants and tight suspenders on his chest. He lingered into the room and sat down on the bench by the startled weapon.

"Kid," he sighed "It's just you. You scared me."

Soul cooled his body back down. He looked at Kid with chilled, blood eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked

"Well, this is my house. I was about to start cleaning up but then I started to hear someone play the piano."

Soul blushed a pale pink and turned his face away. He forgot who threw the party he went to, to waste some of his night. His cheeks were also red because of the Reaper hearing him caress the instrument. He gripped his hands on the black, glossy cover and clothed the piano keys. He stood up quickly and straight looking ahead of him.

"Sorry, Kid. I'll just get out of here then and let you get to cleaning." Soul said

Kid grabbed Soul suit sleeve and hold him back from leaving.

"Hey, what's your rush?" Kid asked "I-I don't want you to go yet."

Kid's cheeks turned a claret color not looking Soul in the eye. Soul gave a puzzled look at Kid and sat back down on the bench lowly next to Kid. Kid loosened his grip and sat his hand on his lap and looked down at the ground with his rosy cheeks still on.

"What's going on, Kid?" Soul asked

"The way you played, "Kid started "that's how you feel isn't it? You have this lovely dark melody; because that is you, lovely and dark. You always have a dark feeling inside you, don't you?"

Soul looked down at the coved piano, his lips parted from each other and his eyes giving a sighing look.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe it's from all this hellish insanity going around." Soul chuckled

"But you aren't dark or insane," Kid looked up "you're a good, sweet guy, Soul."

"Tell that to the little devil that lives inside me." Soul referred to

Soul gave a neutral face up to the ceiling and heaved out a heavy sigh. A sinking feeling started to fall into the pit of Soul's empty stomach from the thought that a man, red and short, lived in the cavity of his mind. Maybe he was slipping away from reality and becoming something darker and bigger then he was now. Maybe the dancing demon is what Soul will be what he succumbs to. As he drowns in the light insanity that will devour Death City soon, he must save himself from his own mind. Kid scooted closer to Soul and placed his hand on his leg and sent this caring look from his glowing eyes. He leaned his faded face towards Soul's and swallowed a tiny bit.

"I think you still are. Even if your blood is black ad your mind is broken. Or if a devil lives in you, I don't care," His lips moved closer as his eyes closed to slit eyes "Because everyone deals with their own hell that dwells in their mine."

Kid delicately arranged his lips on Soul's motioning softly on them. Soul's eyes widened from the sudden kiss but started to fall to it. The effortless feel of Kid's lips against his own made him have a warm melting feeling, making him forget about his deep thoughts. He leaned along with Kid and moved his jaw with Kid' motion and glided with the rhythm of Kid. Soul's arms drooped around Kid's back and held him tightly against him, as Kid's hands lingered on Souls neck and snow hair. As the kiss deepened, Soul gently slipped his moist tongue into Kid's bouncy mouth and entangled with Kid's waken one and made him do the same.

The two dissolved in each other's hands, feeling every movement the other made and tasting each breath they breathe into each other. Soul slipped out of Kid's lip lock and got crisp cool air of the house. Soul- after a few breaths- darted towards Kid's collar and started to leave continuous kiss on his neck and sucked on it. A moan fell out of Kid's dripping mouth as Soul started to nibble lightly on the tender area, making it a bruise bitter red. Soul's fingers popped off a few buttons on Kid's shirt; Kid put his hands down on Soul's and pushed them off. Soul licked up to Kid' jawline and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked

Kid' blushing face looked down at Soul and gave somewhat sorry eyes.

"I still have to clean. Father would be mad if I didn't."

Soul tilted his head to the ground

"Oh yeah. Okay, that's cool."

_Not really._

Kid hugged Soul tightly and squeezed him with care. He kissed his cheek quietly and took in the sweet smell of Soul's mature cologne.

"But there is always a next time." Kid whispered

The words tickled Soul's ears and excited him. He gave a calm smile that was invisible and gave a hug back to Kid. He let out a hum and looked Kid in the eyes, filled with fluttering affection and kissed him again quickly then darted in for a second time.

"Yeah, definitely!" Soul hopped up from the cushion seat and glanced down at Kid "I'll leave you to clean now."

Soul skipped over to the door frame and exited slowly.

"Soul! One more thing." Kid shouted

Soul poked his head back into the room with his warm hand on the wooden door frame.

"Maybe next time you could play a song for me." Kid shyly smiled

**Sooooooo I hoped you liked that. Be ready for a Ouran chapter story later. **


End file.
